1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chorusing toys, and more particularly, to a chorusing toy system composed of multiple sound-generating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to technological advancement, manufacturers nowadays have developed various robots and dolls each capable of playing a specific musical instrument independently. However, when it comes to playing chord music or symphonic music, the conventional robots and dolls are of no avail. In view of this, US20080167739 patent application discloses an autonomous robot and method for playing music and recognizing music notes. A number of the autonomous robots for playing music and recognizing music notes of the patent application can be grouped and perform together like a band or a chorus, so as to achieve the goal of playing a specific piece of music.